


Cuddlebugs

by zyyydrate



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyydrate/pseuds/zyyydrate
Summary: Leon wants to be the big spoon for once.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cuddlebugs

Leon makes a tiny grunt, stretching his arms as far as they can go. He refuses to admit defeat. Currently, he’s trying to cuddle with his boyfriend Mondo Oowada. However, there’s one thing stopping him; how big Mondo is compared to Leon. Normally, Mondo is the big spoon but Leon wanted to try something different. It’s not going too well, though. Leon stretches his arms out once more, feeling Mondo’s chest bounce the tiniest bit as he holds back his laughing. 

Leon huffs, still trying to wrap his arms around the biker’s chest. After a few more seconds, Leon just screams “Shut up, it’s not funny!” At that, Mondo can’t hold his giggling back any more and his deep laugh echoes around their small bedroom. Turning around and pulling the redhead into his arms, he rests his head on the top of Leon’s. “Ah, don’t worry, babe. The universe just decided you were gonna be the perfect size for me to hold~” 

At that, Leon stutters, burying his face into Mondo’s white tank top. He grumbles to himself under his breath as Mondo ruffles his hair playfully. “I gotta say though, Leo, I like your dedication.”


End file.
